Reflections and a Day Off
by Cassandra Sisenta
Summary: Having a day to yourself to clear your mind could make you think of the past, the present, the future, and everything around you. And that's how the Three Lights spend their day-off.
1. Letting the Sun Shine In: Yaten

"Reflections and a Day Off"

by Cassandra

Hello! Well, I think I just got obsessed with writing fics to post when I started getting reviews for my other efforts. I just wish that someone would review "Freedom for the Heart". It's not that bad, I mean really! It's one of the best romances I ever did! Please read and review! And to those who reviewed what I write, a big thanks to all of you.

This is the fruit of my Three Lights' madness. Sailor Moon Stars began showing here in the Philippines some time ago and when I saw the Lights, I fell in love. I don't really care if they're really girls! They're so gorgeous. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my latest effort. This would be in three chapters, yeah one for each Light. Please read and review!

"Letting the Sun Shine In: Yaten"

Chapter I

Something was nudging me in the ribs.

Groaning irritably, I ignored it and sank deeper into my sheets. I didn't need this. I didn't deserve this.

Then, something like a feather began tickling my nose.

This time around, I swatted whatever it was away with a hand until it finally stopped. 

Sighing, I curled up tighter and hugged my pillow. A contented smile ghosted on my face.

Aaaaah… peace at last.

Beautiful silence.

…

"Yyyyyyyyyaaaaaaatteeeeeen!"

My eyes shot open at the same time my hand shot out from under my chin to grab the moron who dared to disrupt my sleep. I growled angrily when my gaze met with laughing blue eyes.

It was Seiya.

My voice deepened as a growl rumbled in my throat. "What the hell do you want?!" I demanded.

He just laughed and pulled at my hand that held him by the collar of his red shirt. Managing to pry my fingers off, he straightened up and looked down at me with the same smirk on his face. He nudged my foot which peeked out from underneath my lavender sheets with his own and said, "Aren't you gonna get up?"

That was the stupidest thing that he could ask. Did he pull me out of my contented slumber for his moronic questions? I didn't feel up for them right now. I never really was in the morning unless I had my shower first. I crossed my arms over my chest and stubbornly closed my eyes. Again, I asked myself why did all the things in the past happen?

Why did Galaxia have to destroy our home?

Why did Kakyuu-hime have to flee to this planet?

Why did we have to become pop idols under the absurd name of "Three Lights"?

Why did I have to suffer Seiya's annoying tendencies?

I opened my eyes and glared at him. "Seiya, what day is it today?" I asked in a mock tolerant voice.

"Saturday." He answered without batting an eyelash, of course.

I continued through gritted teeth, wanting so much to wipe that smirk off his face. "And what is the significance of this Saturday?"

"It's our day off."

"Yes! And he wins the Nobel Prize! An absolute genius!" I cheered in vicious sarcasm as I applauded and looked back at him with open, morning-tinged contempt. "Duh! Isn't that reason enough to leave me alone??"

Seiya's smirk widened as he raised a questioning eyebrow and stood his ground. "And what exactly do you plan to do with this beautiful day?"

"Leave. Me. Alone."

Seiya know what I would be doing. I'd just be staying in here all day long and sleep. In my opinion, just staying alone in the peace and quiet of your room and sleeping is something that we need every once in a while. One has to get away from those exerting rehearsals and screaming, fanatical girls.

It wasn't my idea to become the Three Lights. I surely didn't want girls screaming "I love you, Yaten!" all the time in my ear, smiling perfectly for the camera, getting fanmail ("Yaten, I want to be your girl…" Can't you be less imbecilic? Please!), and becoming the fantasy of girls all over. As I said, I didn't need this. I just want Kakyuu-hime to take notice of us and come back. 

Seiya just stood there for a period of time, eyeing me.

I just looked right back. I won't be the one backing down.

Finally, he rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat. "Fine, knock yourself out. Man Yaten, you could be such a prick sometimes." He said as he flipped the door open and stepped out without getting his ponytail stuck between the door.

I sighed and relaxed, sinking into the ocean of silky lavender. I wrapped myself in my blanket tight like a fairy in a flower and closed my eyes. Oh, sweet oblivion.

The door snapped open again and my upper body went it.

Damned Seiya was at the door again, smirking evilly.

"Yaten-kun, make that 'you're a prick all the time!'" There was a burst of laughter from him and he disappeared before my pillow made contact with his face. My pillow hit the wood with a thump then to the marble floor with silence.

When I was sure that he was gone, I groaned and ran a hand through my silvery-white locks, simultaneously letting my head rest against the headboard with a sigh. My green eyes were fixed at the ceiling, looking at nothing at all.

__

What the heck is wrong with him? I demanded to myself but there was no real answer. _We are here in this world for one reason and one reason alone: to find Kakyuu-hime. Damn Tsukino Usagi who has swayed our leader!_

Tsukino Usagi. The Odango Atama. Sailor Moon. Princess Serenity. They were all one and the same.

The bubble headed idiot who stole Seiya's heart at first sight. I really don't know what he sees in her. 

She's clumsy. She's an idiot. She doesn't know how to fight at all. She doesn't even have a smatch of grace!

He says that it's because she reminds him of our princess but they were hardly the same!

I don't believe it. I'm actually ranting about that Dumpling Head again. I don't know how many times I had done this before but I just couldn't handle it. She's disrupting everything! Our perfect plan, our one mission, Fighter's focus – everything that matters!

Damn her and her court of loyal senshi!

Why don't they just leave us alone? This wasn't their business and we aren't here to destroy the Earth that they so love… and yet as I complain about them, I still can't help but admire them. I've heard of the things they did before and after the Silver Millennia and I must say that they did a good job of protecting their home. Not that I'd admit it to them.

Besides, we are invaders and it wasn't just normal to let our actions slide. If I were in their place, I know I would have gone the same route as they would have with dealing with us.

If I had another chance, I would have…

__

Snap out of it Healer! I called myself by my senshi name. _You have a mission and the past has happened and there is absolutely nothing you could do about it. The present and what you do about it is what matters. What you do now would define the future._

And getting there would not result from you staying in bed all day, no matter how much you crave it. 

Another sigh flew from my parted lips. I turned my head to my covered windows. Without losing a beat, I stepped out of bed. 

With those things in mind and Seiya's interruptions it would all be no use trying to get back to sleep. 

As much as I did not like what he did, I would still be thankful. Again, something that I wouldn't admit to that overbearing leader of ours. 

I walked barefoot to the windows and pulled the heavy velvet curtains back. Sunlight streamed into the room, enveloping me as well in a hazy outline.

The warmth and light was beautiful.

And after a long time, I smiled a real smile.

This beautiful day should not be missed for a life's mission should be led to the light.

"Ohayo gozaimasu."

Well? Did you like it? Well, what are you waiting for? Click the button and review! Coming soon: "The Wind's Whisper: Taiki"


	2. The Wind's Whisper:Taiki

"Reflections and a Day Off"

by Cassandra

Hello! I'm baaaack! Thank you so much to those who read and reviewed my fics and the first chapter of this fic. I really thank you. This is so cool!

Well, here is the second chapter just as I promised. It's longer than the first one maybe because this contains more interaction between the Three Lights and maybe also because Taiki has a lot to talk about. 

I hope that you continue on reading and please! Again, I ask you to read "Freedom for the Heart"! Also review it! I guarantee that it's worth your time, well if you like romance at its mushiest…. That wasn't supposed to discourage you….

Okay, enough with the chatter! Just read on, oh yeah and I already started with Seiya's chapter. I hope that you enjoy. Again, R & R!

"The Wind's Whisper: Taiki"

Chapter II

"Look what the cat dragged out." Seiya's mocking exclamation roused me out of my state of bliss, making me look up from my book of poems. I smirked slightly at what I saw and at what time it was.

Walking into the dining room, carrying a bowl of oatmeal and milk was Yaten. He was dressed in an open white shirt that was a little too big for him over an ice mint tank top and gray lounging pants. His hair was still a little damp from the shower but he tied it back anyway.

Yaten let out an arrogant "Hmp!" and ignored his fellow senshi, choosing to sit on the table and eat his brunch.

Seiya meanwhile had forgotten about him already as he reclined against the couch in front of the TV. His eyes were glued to the flickering screen as a cartoon show was on. Dressed in a red football jersey and soft denim jeans, he was wolfing down his second hamburger for the day. Every once and a while, he would rip of laughing at something a character said or did.

Delicately pushing the spoon into his mouth, Yaten rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath every time he heard Seiya. Yaten could be so easy to annoy, given his tolerance for anything that he didn't like.

I looked at Seiya again when he laughed. I glanced at Yaten and saw the expression on his face. The fireworks are coming soon enough.

Earlier than I expected, Yaten whirled around on his seat to shoot a withering look at the back of Seiya's head. If his green eyes were lasers, his subject would be dead on the floor lying on a pool of blood.

"Turn that damn thing off! It's irritating!"

"Everything is irritating to you, Yaten." Seiya quipped in return, glancing at him long enough to deliver his trademark smirk. "Lighten up!"

"Oh yeah? Lighten up and do what? Watch those stupid cartoons like you do and learn to belch along the way?" The white-haired Healer sniffed and returned to his oatmeal. "I'd rather go on a date with that twit!"

"That twit" is the renowned Aino Minako aka Sailor Venus. Yaten just couldn't stand her, but in Seiya's opinion they could make quite a match.

That resulted into a shout of laughter from Seiya. He grinned and completely turned around to face his victim. Mischief was evident in whatever his intentions were. "Then why don't you? Ask Minako for a date. I dare ya!"

I watched in concealed amusement as Yaten frowned darker when Seiya suggested this. Seiya began teasing him, much to his irritation.

"Yaten and Minako sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love –"

"Seiya, shut up."

"You can't do it can ya? Coz you're scared! Yo Yaten, is your hair turning yellow?"

"I am not SCARED!"

"Yellow as the sun! Yellow as your rose! Yellow as Odango's hair! Wait, it's golden blond… Haha! Yellow as a chi—"

"Continue and I'll punch your lights out!"

"Chicken! Buck, buck, buckOK!!!"

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE HISTORY PAL!!"

And with that, Yaten pounced on Seiya and they began rolling around on the floor, choking, punching and pulling each other to shreds as they screamed profanity that could make anyone cringe. Soon, the fight became too much for me.

With a tired sigh, I grabbed my black jacket and pulled it over my purple long-sleeved shirt and my khaki pants. I plopped on a cap and slipped on my shades, couldn't be too careful once outside now, can you? With them on I couldn't be recognized and I could walk around without being bothered by fans asking me for autographs.

"I'll just be going out for a while." I called out to the two monkeys who were still squabbling. I smiled a little as I leveled my amethyst eyes on them. "Be careful of the furniture." Without as much as a "Ja, Taiki" I walked out.

My hands were deep inside my pocket as I shook my head in a sigh. Those two could be such trouble at times. They tended to fight more often here on Earth than they did back in Kinmoku. I didn't know why but my guess is that they're less rigid here and the wonders of being in a male body was definitely a freeing experience for the three of us.

I stepped into the street and was at once attacked by an onslaught of human emotion and thoughts.

I used to be so overwhelmed with the fact that humans didn't have shields for their minds whatsoever. Everything was loud and crazy to me and I couldn't just shut them out. It had been hard during the first few months. Along with dealing with the loud ruckus of human minds, we had to learn Japanese and get used to our male anatomy.

It could be quite hilarious once I look back at those first months though I would admit that I wouldn't have found them at least amusing back them.  
I remember one afternoon when Seiya and I were struggling with our lessons when he threw his book across the room in a fit of exasperation. He buried his face into his hands and I heard him groan out, "I could hear a kid whining about his lost toy in the other building!" And he couldn't concentrate.

Next, Yaten burst into the room and began yelling in panic that it had been a very long time since he had his time of the month. Seiya and I just continued to watch him warily until he realized that he was stuck in a male body and that such bodily function just wasn't possible.

We all got used to it eventually and now I reveled in it. I have learned to love this planet and considered it my second home.

I only used to drink up its cultural and materialistic beauty as Yaten quickly discovered its wondrous food and resources that benefited his somewhat selfish heart. I never used to understand how Seiya grew to love Earth, including its inhabitants.

To me, they were just annoying and uncivilized creatures whom we just socialized with so that we may get to our goal or at least give us a lead: to find Kakyuu-hime.

They were just too wrapped up with their farfetched ideas of romance and dreams.

What we are doing now would have seemed romantic in their eyes: searching for a Princess with all we've got.

Our existence and Kinmoku itself are only figments of their wildest dreams.

Yeah, aliens and a planet called Kinmoku , man, could we talk about something else? That was what Earth humans might probably say.

I used to treat them and their foolishness with the same coldness they showed for things they don't care about and care about them I didn't.

Dreams and romance don't make the world a better place. You have to be realistic and stand up and do something. Being realistic means being practical ; where's the dreams and romance in that? Now you tell me, Earthling.

That was what I thought until I met Mizuno Ami.

I find myself brought by my musings to the park near our apartment. Sakura trees lined up against the path and since it was a little windy, green leaves and pink petals filled the air. The clean, fresh air filled my lungs as I breathed in deeply. I opened my palm out and a single pink petal fluttered down against my skin.

I smiled at the precious little offering of nature. Ami-san woulkd definitely love this.

Ami-san matched me in almost every measure and I hadn't thought that she was the type that believed in romance and dreams. Yet when I heard her speak about the Wataru's comet and how romantic she sees it, my respect for her faltered.

I know that may seem unfair but what would a cold, calculating scholar like me think during such a time? 

I went away after delivering a blow at shattering her childish idealism with my cool practicality to the extent that I almost made her cry, I think. Yes, me and my insensitivity.

She didn't give up though and continued bearing with me.

Her persistence soon paid off and, along with her friends and fellow senshi, "brainwashed" me. They managed to pull out Taiki Kou from inside the protective shell of Sailor Star Maker.

They brought out the human, the musician, the poet, the real Taiki Kou, along with his recovered laughter.

I smiled as I remembered that time. It felt good to laugh again.

"Rei-chan! Why do you have to be so mean?!"

I glanced up and saw the owner of the voice, just as I expected.

On a checkered blanket underneath a large Sakura tree, sat all five Inner Senshi having a picnic.

In the middle of it all sat the future Neo Queen Serenity, Tsukino Usagi, with a frown on her face as she looked at Sailor Mars, also known as Hino Rei. The dark-haired beauty was such a great contrast to the innocent appeal of the Moon Princess. That just may be the reason why Seiya fell for her so deeply.

The other three, the strong yet motherly Sailor Jupiter Kino Makoto, the Ultimate Goddess of Love of course, Minako and my clever Sailor Mercury, Ami just continued to watch them with amusement.

Even from afar, I felt the warmth of their friendship and saw their incredible shine.

Romance, dreams, destiny and so much more bind them forever.

The wind blew again and petals showered down on them, as if it were a prize. When I closed my eyes, I think I hear something coming from them. The hum of happiness and love.

"Taiki-san!"

Minako discovered me despite my hat and eyeglasses and I was promptly pulled towards the gathering, no matter how much I protested. I was positioned beside Ami-san and I was greeted with a peaceful smile. It made me even more guilty as I was handed a portion of Makoto-san's divine cooking, even if it was sushi.

I wasn't supposed to be here. Who was I to come into their circle like this? But as I looked around me, I saw acceptance as I have never seen on any other group of people. It just didn't seem real.

I sighed and I let the wind play with my ponytail. 

Such happiness and completeness could only be possible in dreams…leading to beautiful and precious romance… 

SO??? Did you like it? It was pretty long. I know. Review!

I know, I'm not sure if the Starlights have their "time of the month". I needed something to put in to emphasize the complications of being a female in a man's body. Hehehehe!J 

Coming next: "Singing to the Stars: Seiya"


	3. Singing to the Stars: Seiya

"Reflections and a Day-off"

by Cassandra

Hello again! This is the final chapter of this fic. I hope that you enjoyed reading it as well I did writing it for those who are now reading this. 

Oh yeah, please review. I am addicted to reviews and they are what keep me going now. Thank you to Senshi of the Wind and Almost Your Angel for being the first two to comment on my story. Thank you so, so much. I have read some of your works and I must say that I love them.

Please Senshi of the Wind, please continue with Memories. And to Almost Your Angel Usagi at the Live Show rocks!!

All right, let's begin. I'll stop babbling now.

"Singing to the Stars: Seiya"

Chapter III

The look on Taiki's face when he heard the news was priceless and if I had a camera I would have snapped it to give to Ami. Well, if it were me in his place I would have looked the same too. The news was something right out of the Boogie Man's Lair.

You wanna know what I told him?

Well, Yaten's going on a date with Minako.

Hey! Don't look at me like I'm growing another head with three eyes! I'm telling the truth!

I know, I know, it sounds ridiculous but it's true!

You wanna know what I did? I'm sure you do!

It's easy, really. If you want Yaten to do something all you gotta do is wind him up a little until he's so tight he'll WANT to do it just to get away from you. All I did was taunt him until his ego was so challenged he actually grabbed the phone, dialed her number, and asked her without stuttering and breaking into a sweat.

Then again, the Yaten I know would never stutter or break into a sweat because of a girl.

And so, here I am in the living room again with my guitar, strumming the time away. I'm currently writing a song and so far, I think I'm doing a good job. I may not be a Poet Laureate like Taiki but I could come up with something when I'm in the mood.

"I watch the Earth from my moonstar home

In the limitless universe above

I'd never thought I'd spy

Through my telescope ruby lenses

A beauty so unique, unreachable, innocent

And so it came to pass one day

I couldn't let your intoxicating heaven of an image slip

Right then I knew, I'd fallen into red drunken emotion…"

What do you think of that? It sounds pretty good if I could say so myself. I'll show this to Taiki, then he'll say something like, "Good consisted imagery but…" or something like that. If he doesn't like it he'll never be so nice. He believes that frank scrutiny could do wonders for art. Sigh, Taiki would never change.

Or would he? I don't know about Yaten but to me I think a new Taiki is walking amongst us. The gentler, more human Taiki that knew what it is like to appreciate the innate beauty of something. With the help of Odango and her friends, I could say that all of us have changed. Not just Taiki, not just Yaten, (though I don't see anything improving. He's still the grumpy imp that I know! Hehe!) not just yours truly, but all three of us. All three Starlights and for the better too.

I grinned when Taiki looked over my shoulder as he passed behind the couch. He asked for the paper I was writing on and read it silently. When he was done, he handed it back with an unreadable expression on his face. He raised one eyebrow as he spoke, "You seem to be inspired today. A lot more poetic than usual."

I stuck my tongue out at him as I jabbed my thumb to my chest. "Face it Taiki, this Seiya-sama could do anything!"

"Is that a challenge?" Taiki leaned forward as if trying to intimidate me.

"Save the height advantage for Yaten, Taiki. It would never work on me."

To that remark, Taiki gave a snort and punched me lightly on the arm that was slung over the back of the couch. He made his way towards his chair beside the tall lamp and began to read.

Taiki. Taiki was the most serious out of all three of us. He wasn't here for fun or at least intended to having fun as we settled here on Earth. The mission was all he allowed himself to think about. He was serious maybe because he's the logical, practical one. A person who had foolish ideas or fantastical claims would not survive Taiki's brutal wit and intelligence. He was strongly rooted on reality and nothing and no one could shake him. To him, dreams and romance were a waste of precious time.

As hardened as Taiki was he adored poetry. He read them as well as wrote some and he was good. 

I never knew a more complex character all my life.

When we became the Three Lights, he was elated when our manager advised us to go to the local high school, to set a good example to the fans, they said. Yaten and I weren't too happy about it, though.

Juuban High gave Taiki access to more knowledge and resources. It soon wasn't a new sight when he would meet up with us at the end of the day with a tall stack of books in his arms. I'm not exaggerating when I say that he probably read almost all the textbooks in print. If I were in his place, I would have gone stark raving mad even before I manage to read a fourth of what he already did. 

But as our stay in Juuban lengthened, with adventures with the Earth senshi in between, Taiki seemed to change little by little. He looked happier, he was nicer, hell he even laughed. 

I was very happy when Odango made him laugh. Now, he knew the shine that drew me to her. But that is another story.

Over all, Taiki was now set free from his misery, somewhat.

I was snapped out of my musings when I heard a door slam close. I lifted my gaze and grinned immediately when I saw Dating Boy.

I whistled low. "Looking good!"

Behind me, I knew, more than felt, Taiki look at his appearance and give a lopsided smirk.

Yaten flung his ponytail back with a sweep of his effeminate hand in irritation.

Yaten was dressed well for his date in a high-class restaurant of his choice. He was dressed in black slacks under a cream turtleneck that clung to his chest in an excellent manner. Over that was a wine red overcoat of silky material that fell to almost his knees. Only Yaten could get away with a look like that.

The frown etched on his face ruined the beautiful vision that he created. "You are so gonna pay if this coat gets ruined by that twit." He murmured in a deep tone that made me somewhat suspicious. Could it be that he's nervous of this date?

I smirked as I looked at him appreciatively. If I were in my true form and he wasn't Yaten, I would have gone and flirted with him on the spot. He was that delicious. Hehe, Fighter out of control…

"If I were Minako, I wouldn't be able to resist you in that outfit." I drawled, sending him one of my seductive smiles. Presenting, Fighter at her worst teasing mode.

That comment made him look pale all of a sudden. I roared with laughter when he high-tailed it back to his room. "Coward!" I crowed as I howled with shameless laughter.

"I am not!" Yaten yelled from his room. I heard a door slam as his muffled exclamations continued. "Seiya you little shit! You're going to pay for this!"

I was still rolling around on the floor when Taiki's voice of reason rang through the apartment. "Yaten, you better get going. You'll be late and that would be a sign of disrespect to Minako." Taiki took one look at me and rolled his eyes.

"I don't give a shit!"

"Yaten, I know you don't want to do it but you're the one who invited her. Come on, stop being a baby! Be a man and do as you promised!"

"Shut up Taiki! I'm not really a man so I don't have to do this!"

I laughed harder at that one, if that was possible.

Sighing, I grabbed the phone and dialed Minako's number.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Minako? Listen, could you wait a little while longer?" I bit down my laughter as I looked at Taiki who was still trying to get Yaten out of his room. "Yaten's sort of having a, uh, an identity crisis."

A green eye rested on me from behind an semi-closed door and Taiki's tree of a physique. "I am not either!"

Yaten, our little hothead. Yaten may be small and the most feminine of us three but don't try crossing the little fella. Yaten may be intelligent but he's not wise enough to keep his trap shut when he thinks something does not suit him fine. He's loud, frank and rude and I have no idea where he got all those words he uses to insult with. His hobbies are bitching about the Earth, insulting everything and everyone around him, making people mad with him, and ripping up his fan mail. 

On the latter, he does it because he's convinced of the insincerity of his fans.

"How could they say they love us if they don't even know us?" Direct quote.

Explaining about the normality of the situation would never work. He probably wouldn't listen anyway.

As bad as he may seem, the mask falls at the presence of Odango's pet cat, Luna. Cats are the only living things that he's nice to. I bet my last yen that it is only to Luna that he managed to say his pains to.

Charming isn't he?

And yet girls all over Japan fall truly, madly, deeply in love with him. 

Hehe, difficult men are such magnets. **wink**

Aino Minako was the personification of his disdain: the Ultimate Three Lights Fan.

Time and time again, Yaten and Minako would have their moments and they played their roles perfectly. Yaten, the ever-snobbish star and Minako, the star-struck fan.

She irritated him so much until that fateful audition where she finally showed him the real Minako: the one with the special shine. Through that audition, Yaten learned that there are things in life aside from the mission. One should set time aside to do what you want to do for yourself.

And he's changed ever since. You haven't noticed? Well, you'll only see it when you catch him during one of his rare quiet and thoughtful times. 

He's still a hothead and he still disposes of his fan mail bit if you look closely you'll see peace in those once fiery green cat eyes. 

As mean and as irritating as he was, that's how we like him. I wouldn't really like it if he changed so much. I just couldn't imagine him being cheerful and loving all of a sudden. It would scare the crap out of me, that's for sure.

It would scare me to pieces if he starts baking cookies then giving them away in cute little packages tide close by big green ribbons.

I probably wouldn't eat them even if he paid me.

**shudder**

I grabbed my guitar and stepped across the room to glide the sliding doors open to the wide balcony outside.

Yaten finally left after I promised that I'll take all responsibility if ever he misbehaves because of Minako's advances, if any. Yaten was weird, but then I'm worse coz I agreed.

Taiki, who couldn't take it anymore, collapsed into mad hysterics.

"What are you Seiya, his mother?!" He managed to gasp out in between guffaws.

I closed my eyes as I let the wind blow my black curls away from my face as I held on to the railing.

The moon was a beautiful crescent of light and the stars twinkled like silver sequins against blue-black velvet. The city answered in kind to the pleasant night sky as it displayed a light show of its own.

Tokyo was so beautiful at night.

I sat down on one of the white chairs scattered around in the balcony and faced the moon with a small smile.

The moon.

Odango.

Odango is the moon.

The moon is unique.

The moon is unreachable.

The moon is innocent…

Romeo is the east and Juliet is the sun.

Seiya Kou is Sailor Star Fighter and Tsukino Usagi is Sailor Moon.

He is a Kinmoku senshi. She is the Moon Princess.

He is an intruder to Earth. She is supposed to protect it.

I have no one. She has her Mamo-chan.

Thinking of that makes my heart ache somehow. 

Knowing that we are really not meant to be.

I leaned back against the chair in a motion of despair.

I smiled sadly this time. Odango changed me too. She showed me how to lose gracefully. How to lose her to someone who is destined to be with her and loves her more than life itself.

I used to be a fighter who pushes to win but now, I'm a changed man.

Odango, I may be changed but that doesn't mean that I'll stop loving you…

"Kakyuu-hime, where are you?" I whispered to the cold, silent stars.

I had my guitar cradled against my chest and almost absently, I began to strum.

__

"To the one so far away

You don't know how I see you

You, the one with gold as hair and sapphires as eyes

It's your hand I wish to hold

Your lips I yearn to kiss

I sail with you through the eternal night sky

In your dreams

You dream of me but that is not enough

Wistfully, I watch you in wordless moonlight silence…" 

owari

Whatcha think? Anyway, the song that Seiya supposedly sang in this chapter is made by me. It's really a poem, not a song at all. I'm not much of a songwriter. It has no title yet and I wrote it for the sole purpose of this story. I hope that it's okay. ^^;

Well, this story is now done. I can't believe it. Can you?

I'm thinking of writing about what happens in Yaten and Minako's date. Do you think I should? 

Click that e-mail button below and review!!!!!!


End file.
